Something Just Like This
Summary: When the safe zone becomes a lot less safe, Soren, Mizuno, and Seliph take up arms. (We open up on the A team fighting off some of the minions.) '''Vernal: ''*throws one of them against a tree and breaks its back* Where are these things coming from?! They just keep on coming! '''Andronika Trojan: '''We can't keep it up much longer like this! ''*she impales and skewers some more monsters* Soren Jotnar: *trying his best to keep everyone calm in the safety zone* EVERYONE PLEASE! STAY LOW! Liv Mercybringer: 'And they're getting tougher! ''*she throws her spear and impales some of them* 'Branwen Odinson: '''Judging from the direction they're coming from there's probably a whole army of them! ''*he throws one of the minions into another group of them* '''Kana Kaiyo: '''Then let's kick some monster butts! '''Vernal: ''*to soldiers, Agape, Mizuno, Soren, Abn and Valerie* You guys keep watch, we'll deal with them. '(Most of the B team fights off the wave as the A team depart on their mission. The B team wipes out the wave and everyone has a brief break. The camera cuts to Mizuno, entering a light blue room. She has a clipboard and pen the same color as the walls, and is chewing on the cap nervously. Soren looks up.)' '''Soren Jotnar:' Oh. What is it? Mizuno Kodomo: W-we're running low on food...at this rate, everyone here will...will... (She sniffles.) Soren Jotnar: Oh, grow up. Mizuno Kodomo: How are you not scared?! W-we're talking dark gods here! Soren Jotnar: So what? None of them are my father. I don't care for Loki, or Izanami, or Daji, or Eris, or any of those imbeciles. Mizuno Kodomo: Th-they'll kill you for those w-words... Soren Jotnar: So? It'd be worth it. (There's suddenly a loud CRASH, and someone yells in pain. Soren sighs and enters the hallway to see Seliph, sprawled out on the ground with boxes of cereal surrounding him.) Soren Jotnar: Oh for the love of- What did you do this time?! Seliph Sívrit: I was getting cereal... Soren Jotnar: Why so many boxes? Seliph Sívrit: I didn't know what cereal I wanted. (Soren facepalms, dumbfounded at Seliph's idiocy. The camera cuts to Madeleine Hatter, sleeping in her room. Her dormouse then skitters across the floor, through a mouse hole, and into the woods.) (Izanami is waiting for it, tapping her foot. The mouse shapeshifts into Loki.) Izanami: What took you so long? Loki: Delays. But anyway! I have the maps of the safe zone. (He hands them to Izanami, who grins.) Izanami: Good. We'll attack in a few hours Loki: Why aren't we going with the others, though? Izanami: Be-''cause'' the less people that go, the less chance someone screws up. You bring your giants, I'll bring my undead, we capture the safe zone, hold everyone hostage, and then our kids will beg for mercy. Good plan, because I came up with it. Loki: That, or maybe you just want to be alone with me- (Izanami flips him over, Tsundere blushing.) Izanami: BAKA!!! I-I don't want to spend time with you! I-I don't like you! What makes you think that?! Besides, you're still married! And besides we have other business with those other little ingratites to attend to after we are done here. Loki: Oh, that reminds me, I should go see Sigyn at some point. Anyway, we'll attack at the ungodly hour of 12 Am! (Izanami groans.) (Cut to the later that evening, where all is quiet. Suddenly, giants and undead swarm the safe zone, Loki and Izanami in the back. They rip the place to pieces, attacking the students with the soldiers and the B team trying their best to hold them back.) Raven Queen: *panicking* Oh my Grimm, someone do something! (We cut to a room where Soren, Mizuno, and Seliph are huddled up in.) Soren Jotnar: Look, we need to do something, or the safe zone will fall apart! Mizuno Kodomo: Wh-what can we do?! We're three untrained teenagers, one of whom shares mental capabilities with a cockroach, against two armies and two dark gods! Seliph Sívrit: Well, I'm not standing around! I'm gonna fight! (He gets up and grabs the Tyrfing. Soren and Mizuno are in shock.) Soren Jotnar: What are you doing?! Seliph Sívrit: *now completely serious* Giving everyone else the chance to live. (He opens the door and runs out to battle. Beat, then Mizuno gets up and grabs her bow.) Mizuno Kodomo: I-I-I...I'll go with him. (Shaking, she leaves the room. Soren sits there, still shocked. He then shakes his head, grabs a wind tome, and runs into the fray joining the east of the B team.) Abn Fawdaa: About time you guys helped! Agape Cyprian: What took you so long? (Seliph dodges the giants and undead minions, heading straight for Loki and Izanami. They don't notice him, up until he swings the Tyrfing at them.) Seliph Sívrit: YAAAAAAAAH! (Izanami yelps in shock and leaps backwards, careening into a wall. She growls at him.) Izanami: What in the world?! Who are you?! (Seliph shrugs.) Seliph Sívrit: Oh, y'know. A guy. (He swings Tyrfing at her again. Izanami dodges, then growls.) Izanami: You are so dead... (Cut to Mizuno, trying to string an arrow to her bow while Soren uses wind magic to fend off the undead attempting to swarm them along side Abn's chaos magic.) Soren Jotnar: STOP SHAKING IN YOUR SHOES AND DO SOMETHING! Mizuno Kodomo: I-I'm sorry! I'm nervous! I- (Suddenly, one of the undead makes a grab for Soren. Mizuno screams and unleashes the arrow, and it hits the zombie between the eyes.) Mizuno Kodomo: Oh...my...Izanagi... (There's suddenly a loud bang, and Seliph is thrown to the ground by Loki's fireballs. He gasps for air, but gets to his feet and attacks again, managing to pin the trickster god to the ground.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Gotcha! Welcome to pain town! '(As he tries to strike Loki, Izanami uses her stretchy arms and wraps them around his neck. She pulls him close to land a blow but he simply uses the chance to kick her in the gut.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Valerie! Agape! Now! '(Valerie and Agape throw 2 green spheres, one from each of their bangles, at the two dark gods, knocking them back. The two then throw their last aqua spheres at the two gods, temporarily freezing them.) Abn Fawadaa: 'I'd say it's time for a wipe out! '''Soren Jotnar: '''now you're speaking my language! '(The two unleash a combined cuncussive blast using the spells from their tomes and fires them directly at the army. Daring Charming is cowering in the corner while Darling is the who is literally saving his life by dismembering the monsters one by one. Raven is shown helping out by using some of her powers to keep the monsters at bay. Rheya and Raaja kick down and shoot down some monsters back to back.) Daring Charming: 'I'M SCARED! I WANT MY MOMMY! '''Abn Fawadaa: '''SHUT UP PRETTY BOY AND PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DAMMIT! '(Milton Grimm is slowly trying to sneak away only to be intercepted and suplexed by Eurasus.) Eurasus: 'Come here! You thought you'd get away that easily?! This is what happens when you mess with the likes of them! This is your fault! '(Mizuno continues firing arrows into the army without looking because she is scared but she somehow always ends up hitting her targets.) Mizuno Kodomo: 'I was not expecting that! '(Soren is fighting a group of monsters, when suddenly, a frost giant grabs him by the hair and drags him off.) Soren Jotnar: W-Wait, what the- Mmmph! (The giant slaps a hand over his mouth.) Giant: Prince Soren. Thrym's child, I believe? (He hits Soren upside the head, knocking him unconscious.) Giant: Everyone! Listen up! (The B-team turns to look. Everyone gasps, seeing Soren.) Giant: We've got ourselves a hostage here! Surrender the safe zone or I'll remove each of his appendages, one...by...one. (But before he could do anything, Abn hits him with a chaos spell, knocking him back and causing him to let go of Soren.) Seliph Sívrit: Everyone! Group up! (The whole B team gathers together and hits the entire army with a barrage of attacks. Within a few hours of firing non-stop the entire army is entirely massacred and essentially wiped out. Saying the safety zone. But then they hear something, the sound of ice cracking, Loki and Izanami finally bust out of their ice block and glares at them all angrily. Loki fires a fireball at the B team only to be countered by Soren's wind spell. The two dark gods growl angrily. Loki tries to attack again but Izanami grabs his hand as they see their wiped out fleet.) Izanami: We don't have time for this! We have a bigger fish to fry. (The two dark gods disappear in a swoop of fire. Much to everyone's shock surprise.) Mizuno Kodomo: We...we won! (Everybody cheers and the B team passes out for a quick nap on the floor. As they wake up the A team is returning from their successful mission.) Soren Jotnar: We win! Abn Fawada: Aibnatu you're okay! That's a relief. Prism Amitola: 'Is everyone alright? '''Valerie DeMilo: '''No spheres on our bangles, partially shaken but otherwise we're alright! '(Both teams cheer and hug each other happily before passing out from exhaustion. A few hours later they are woken by sound of cheering.) Trojan scout: THEY DID IT! THE DARK GODS ARE DEFEATED! (Everybody cheers and hugs each other happily. But their celebration doesn't last long as Menelaus and his troops approach New Troy. Everyone turns and gasps in horror, Vernal quickly sends and emergency text to Elena. Menelaus dismounts from his horse and grins evilly as the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes